The return of lost enemies
by creatorofkillerkitty
Summary: He was going to feel the worse of pain, more than anyone has ever imagined. And I was blessed to make sure of it, but cursed as the reason to why that was my duty. Zim and Dib have to get rid of Tak. For good. ZaTr
1. Prolouge

I was forced back into my seat as the screen advanced towards me through the gravitational pressure of space, or whatever "fun fact" of science and philosophy that was. I groaned, swearing to slaughter Zim if I ever got out of here.

Meme's body floated around, bouncing against the walls stupidly. It was _freezing!_ I hated harsh temperatures, but not as much as… AUGH! My fists weakly clenched, and I knew that I was probably going to die soon

I shivered, holding my arms close together. _Zim, you will die, _I thought scornfully. My pak was ready to shut down now. I slowly dozed, and…-

"NO! I am NOT going to FALL ASLEEP!" I commanded myself furiously. I couldn't even _think _of the disgusting act without becoming nauseous.

I looked around for something to occupy myself in. There was Meme, with her eye discs hanging off her head, loose wires, and the communication add-on to my pak that I built, so it could go long range.

I growled. I had already contacted the Tallests as soon as I shamefully lost to the idiot and was forcefully detached. They had hung up on me. I then thought. _Enemy of Zim, enemy of Zim, enemy of Zim, enemy of Zim-_

I stopped. I had an idea, and smirked. The add-on popped out of my pak, and the fat fry cook man showed up on the holographic screen.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FORTHIS!" Food trays were flying past his shoulders, and you could see disgustingly hungry customers behind him. I had to hurry up and get his attention. He looked as if he were about to hang up.

"WAIT! WE _BOTH _WANT ZIM DEA-

"WHAT?!"

I sighed, rolling my dry eyes- Tired of sitting here for all of this time.

_"INVADER! ZIM!" _

I screamed, having to take in deep breaths before each outburst.

"ZIM?! " The morbidly obese embarrassment of the empire shouted, looking a little interested.

"YES, YOU FOOL! I'VE GOT A PLAN TO GET HIM, SINCE WE _BOTH _WANT HIM TORMENTED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

He looked down, thinking, with the entire ruckus still going on. I barred my teeth, impatient, my pak slowly threatening to drift off again.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"WHAT?!" I asked, wanting him to hurry.

"WHAT'S YOUR PLAN?!"


	2. Ari

The huge jet black ship swirled in the sky doing doughnuts, and then landed with a big THUMP. Dib peeked out from behind a tree, and released a sigh of relief as the blue eyed irken girl, Ari, stepped out, followed by the SIR like robot, Tacco. (Yes, the SIR's name it taco with two c's.)

They both were peaceful to humans, and even though the empire stated them as defectives, Zim would remain in their presence without scorn. (That was very unlike him; by the way as you might know that he's completely loyal to the empire.)

Ari was former tallest Chi's apprentice, then she was banished for aiding the resistance, then Myuki's, then barely Spork's, and then she left her spot as apprentice. Ari had hated Red and Purple, so she left and made her own shop on a corner on irk. After that, she was _also_ banished for aiding the resistance.

Tacco was the leader of a resistance against the empire at the irken age of 8 for two years, then at an extraordinary attempt at freeing the biggest group of prisoners recorded, failed.

The now dead tallest, Myuki, had declared that the fighters caught (mostly all of them) would be sent away to banishing planets, like Planet Dirt. Number 3, (Tacco's code name) had been called the name "Tacco" as a joke by guards because when not called 3, her members had called her 'tick-tack'. They added an extra 'c' in the spelling because they had never heard of a "Tick-Tack".

Myuki had decided to slave-drive 3 as punishment, then later, have someone most loyal to her execute the fugitive. The rest of the empire only knew of the planned slave-driving part.

Myuki had thought of Ari as stupid (the knowledge passed down through a computer to Myuki that Ari was a defective, even though she was still a genius. Chi had ordered the empire to ignore it) and loyal to her, so she decided that Ari probably would kill Tacco for her. Myuki didn't have number 3 sent away to Judgementia because her fate had been already sealed as soon as she said "slave-drive".

Instead of killing Tacco, Ari had used a chip she also invented along with the truck-load of other things she had made that sucked up the personality and knowledge from the pak of an irken through their brain patterns, then could fill up to a computer system or such. Even a robotic shell, which she had done with a normal SIR.

"Ari!" Dib called to her. She turned, and grinned at him. He ran up to her as Tacco also smiled. Tacco had plenty of the knowledge of a fully fledged irken, but the creativity and curiosity of a human smeet.

"Hi'ya, Dib!" Tacco cried, and showed off an even toothier grin than before. Dib had a camera, and he quickly deleted the video. He didn't want the two of them to get caught. They were trying to help humanity win against the Irken Empire!

Dib didn't know why Zim didn't try to destroy Ari and Tacco. They were on the opposite side of Zim, but so was he. Zim wanted Dib dead, and Ari and Tacco alive. He had no idea what was up with him, or what may have happened in the past.

"Where did you go again?" Dib asked formally. Even though they were on his side, he wanted to have a professional relationship.

"Oh yeah. We got you something!" Tacco jumped while saying this, and dashed back into the ship. Dib looked a little shocked.

"What is it?" He asked as Tacco came out, holding a metal box with a red button on the side and a shiny black ribbon that seemed to float in the air.

"It's Vestarian," Ari said as Tacco handed him the gift.

"We both knew you like paranormal and mystical stuff," Tacco said. Ari turned to look at her, curiously. "We never said-

"Press the button, we promise it won't explode,"

Dib looked down at the metal box, weighing it in one hand. Hesitantly, he pressed the red button.

The box turned into its net, and smoke hid his hands and the object in them.

Pov-Dib

"What-

"It won't hurt you,"

The smoke cleared, and in my hands were two long, slender, and shiny sticks.

"TACCO! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ari outraged at the poor robot, which stopped smiling at once.

"WHAAAAAAAT??? He's a paranormal investigator! He should- !" Ari interrupted Tacco.

"NOT have them! He could easily _KILL _himself with just one wave!"

I sighed, the two ragging on about the two sticks. What did they mean? They were pointy, yes, but I didn't think I would poke my eyes out with them within one "wave".

"What? They're just sticks," I said, frowning as I observed them again.

"They're just _STICKS?! THESE," _Ari turned towards me- furious. She yanked them from my hands and held them up high, pressed together tightly.

"-ARE VESTARIAN TOUSERS! And with the amplified gravity comparisons of Earth and Vestaria these COULD kill you-

I looked up as she gasped to see the tousers spread apart. She threw them far, but that was a bad idea. A blue warp-like blast formed at the tips of them, traveled backwards, and hit Ari. She was sent flying past our sights into where the woods were thickest.

"ARI!" We both called at the same time, fearing her safety. Big Foot might get her!

Doing doughnuts


End file.
